


Psychedelic Kicks: The Outtakes

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: 1969, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Outtakes, Romance, Smut, get your gogo boots on guys we're doing outtakes, hippie, psychedelic kicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: The Summer of Love doesn't have to end.Ten outtakes from Psychedelic Kicks.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Marcel Gerard, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Contents Page

##  **Psychedelic Kicks: The Outtakes**

##  **Contents**

**(bold: completed)**

**1\. Chapter 3 Alternate Universe Cut: Klaus goes after Caroline (NSFW) (Non-Canon)**

2\. Chapter 22/23 Outtake: Kol and Bonnie (NSFW)

3\. Post Chapter 23: Kat and Kol Take New York

4\. Post Chapter 23: Klaus and Caroline’s Weekend Away

5\. Post Chapter 23: Klaus Returns Home

6\. Post Epilogue: Bonnie and Marcel’s First Date

7\. Post Epilogue: Klaus and Caroline Reunite

8\. Post Epilogue: Katherine and Elijah meet

9\. Post Epilogue: Klaus and Caroline’s Day

10\. Final Outtake: Five Years Later


	2. Chapter 3 Alternate Universe Cut: Klaus goes after Caroline (NSFW) (Non-Canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: NSFW Chapter ahead.**
> 
> **The following outtake is simply a 'what if' and has no bearing on the actual canon of the original story. This outtake also doesn't require reading past chapter 3 to understand the context!**
> 
> **Outtake Prompt: What if Klaus kissed Caroline in chapter 3?**

"I think I'm gonna go…upstairs…"

They were sitting on the floor of that Parker lad’s basement, surrounded by a haze of smoke. The other people in their company had faded away as they engaged in challenging stares and bong hits. It was the least of his expectations when sending that Harvard application. Perhaps the drug had affected him more than he realised but her presence, her aura, was effortlessly melding with his own. And yet she wanted to leave. The admission left him bewildered. Bewildered by his own sudden disappointment. He glanced at her parted lips and spoke with a low voice, "Why?"

Caroline was staring at him for a length of time he couldn’t measure but had no need to care. Her stare was penetrating him with uncertainty and he wanted nothing if not her stare. With a rapid flutter of her eyelashes, she released a low hum before responding, "I don't know."

Klaus was adamant on maintaining eye contact, watching her rise from the floor slowly and leave up the stairs once she appeared stabilised. She ascended with a swiftness, a tight grip on the banister. It stirred a rush of consciousness in him. And a rise of irritation. She was just a mere passing desire, someone he wished to get into bed one day and see out promptly the next. But god, he couldn’t shake off the intensity of such feelings she elicited.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet and climbing those stairs without a single goodbye to the remaining basement dwellers. He would likely never see Hannah, or whatever her name was, or any of them ever again. He was too focused on the task ahead to even consider it. Returning to the main party, he was faced with a sudden wave of sensitivity. The weed hadn’t made him see through time nor view everything in an array of vivid colours but he hadn’t ever felt so light on his feet.

Klaus wandered through the hallway. He scanned the numerous heads in the room until a brush of blonde curls met his peripheral. He reached out for her, his voice feeling so present under the blaring music, “Caroline!” With a few purposeful steps and a blind reach, his fingers managed to loop around her wrist. She spun in his direction, that defiance and fire present in her sparkling eyes. Such emotions subsided when she registered his appearance, her face now awash with confusion. He stepped inwards and she made no move to counteract it. “Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?” he spoke low and carefully, his forehead creasing.

Caroline’s mouth became agape as her eyes looked blankly in his. He suddenly felt rather stupid in the face of such a reaction. What was he doing? Acting like a schoolboy with a silly crush. He rolled his shoulders and retrieved his hand from its grasp. It was then that she struggled out her reply, “What? No, I—“ Her movement ceased abruptly and her eyes became wide. He furrowed his brows in turn. “Tyler’s here.”

He felt his jaw tighten. He shifted to stand at her side, sharing her view of the newcomers. Tyler was there as promised, surrounded by a number of other people. The party had spiralled so quickly that the attendees blended together. At Tyler’s side, a young brunette was standing lax with an outfit not so different to ones he had seen on Katherine and a painted face that would stand out anywhere. She appeared to say a few words to Tyler, who promptly laughed. “Who’s his lady friend?” he asked, raising his volume. He was starting to get tired of the strain in his voice.

She shouted in return, her eyes refusing to move from the scene, “Hayley.”

Klaus shuffled closer, careful to note any reaction. There was none. He leaned in until he was muttering in her ear, “They look awfully close.”

Her body shivered just a touch but she bit her lip. “Yeah… She’s close to a lot of guys,” she stated dryly over the pounding beats. Her chest jumped and she threw her head back. “God, I can barely hear myself think.”

“Do you need some air?”

Caroline laughed tiredly and shook her head. “No, Tyler will see me and talking to him while Hayley’s got her hands all over him is the last thing I want,” she explained, twisting her lips as she looked down at her feet. He wanted to laugh. If Tyler wasn’t willing to give his undivided attention to her at a moment’s notice then he really had no hope. She looked at him so suddenly before he could consider a reply. “I have a better idea.”

The next few moments were a complete and utter blur. Where she was leading him, he hadn’t a clue, but her fingers were interlocking his so tightly and her walk was so determined that he couldn’t find a reason to complain. Kai Parker’s house was a maze of drunks and winding paths but she appeared to know it like the back of her hand. He could understand now the allure of American house parties.

There were a few more steps and awkward manoeuvres around partygoers before Caroline brought them to a stop. It was another rush of time as she yanked open a door and tugged him in after her. They spun into what he soon realised was a closet. There were shelves of antiques and various pieces of art. It reminded him of home. The careless storage of what any normal household would consider precious. When he turned to her, she pressed backwards into the door, reaching behind to fiddle with the lock. She cleared her throat. “Better, right?”

Klaus took a step forward, glancing around. “Darker.” It certainly wasn’t the alone time he had anticipated with her but it was alone time all the same. Though dark, the door and its threshold held a gap that saw light leaking through, enough to make out her presence.

Caroline grimaced and nodded sideways, likely to the pull string dangling beside the door. She began to reach as she asked, “Should I—“

His hand was up, ghosting over hers, and “Not at all,” left his lips with a firmness even he was shocked by. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Why did you leave?”

“What?”

The corner of his lips tugged outwards. She appeared to be an expert at feigning innocence. Her eyes were rounding and her lips parting. Had he imagined the way she dared him with smoke pouring from her lungs? He nodded in his clarification, “The basement.”

Caroline’s lips parted further and her lashes batted in rapid succession. “Well, I…”

He smirked. Seeing her struggle to compose herself, to give a straight answer, all for him was answer enough. He thought it best to let her be for the time being, opted for a kinder inquiry. He turned to pace the small room and stated absentmindedly, “You were quite ruffled by Tyler and his friend.”

“ _Hayley_ ,” she corrected dully behind him, “who I hate— I mean she's fine, she's whatever,” he looked to her with amusement, his brows high, but she was lost in irritation, “but he keeps talking about a relationship and then does that. What am I supposed to think, right? So," she paused to ball her fists purposefully, "I'm going to go out there, dance a little, make him jealous. The works."

He nodded in thought, pursing his lips. “And hiding in the closet will accomplish that how?”

“I just needed to psyche myself up,” Caroline stated as though it were obvious. Her expression fell flat and she folded her arms. “What? Does that make me harder to like?”

“No, I like it,” he replied airily and enjoyed the way she shifted in an instant. “I just don’t think someone like him is worth the work of someone like you.” He began to wander to the back of the closet, inspecting the shelves.

“I know what you’re doing,” he heard from behind him. It was scornful and stubborn. He would expect nothing less from her by now.

Klaus turned on the spot, his neck twisting, and raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

“Yes.” Caroline was standing with squared shoulders. “Trying to butter me up and have some fling with an _easy American girl_?” She scoffed and shook her head. “Please. You guys are all the same wherever you’re from,” she declared it with utmost confidence, puffing out her chest.

He didn’t repress the grin that spread in reaction. There was something addicting about her outrage. He wondered what else he could elicit from her. With a moment of silence, silence that he contemplated teasing out further, he took a step inwards. “You, Caroline, I am learning, are anything but easy,” he began with a sigh, letting his eyes roam over the small space between them. “Though for what it’s worth, I reserve no judgement for it _._ One can find much pleasure from _some fling_.”

He let the implication sit in the quiet of the closet, only the muffled beats of music accompanying it. His eyes travelled upwards until they met hers. Even in the dark, he was beginning to make out her expression wrestling with surprise and what appeared to be serious consideration. He found himself taken aback by the brief glance between his eyes and his lips but easily quirked his brow once he had her attention. She looked away and he began to feel himself sink with the impending rejection. But before he could recoil, a pair of soft lips were capturing his own with an unpredictable force and his eyes fell shut.

She was a glorious kisser, he decided within moments. Her lips melded with his and the haziness as a result of their time in the basement only heightened such feelings. Her hands were grasping at his chest, fingers bunching the fabric of his black turtleneck. Her movements were frantic but he curled his hands over hers, his thumb brushing her knuckles and she began to slow. A small fling, it would be, but he wouldn’t be seen as anything but thorough when they were through. They met each other’s pace a moment later, finding a rhythm of hot lips and famished kisses. Her hands drifted down, brushing over the creases in the fabric. His knee sat comfortably between her legs and she leaned into the contact. She hummed into his mouth and he felt her fingers hook under the hem of his shirt before tugging upwards. The brush of her skin against his abdomen sent a current through him and he rushed to aid her in his shirt’s removal.

He chose not to dwell on their inability to part until most necessary. His lashes fluttered at the sight of her removing her fringed shirt and tossing it after his. He suddenly regretted his disagreement over the light. He leaned in, pressed one hand to the door behind her. “Is this why you left so soon? Weren’t sure if you could keep your hands to yourself, love?” he breathed out, an unabashed smile on his face.

They both took to removing their shoes and socks in a move that felt rather choreographed. Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes, moving to unbutton her shorts. “This would be much easier if you stopped talking,” she whispered and placed his free hand an inch above her waistband. The space between his brows knitted inwards but she made no effort to clarify, simply glanced down at his hand and back up.

He pressed his lips into a subdued smile. “Are you sure about that?” His fingers delved tentatively beneath the waistband and slipped under her panties, his knuckles grazing the damp fabric. He ran his index finger along her slit and raised an eyebrow. Speaking breathily against her ear, he said, “I’d love to explore how you’re already so dripping wet.”

He watched hungrily as her jaw fell slack and kissed her before she could say a word. With one hand cupping her cheek and the other stroking her, he swiped his tongue over her lip. Her moan was distorted in his mouth and she took hold of his wrist. He began to cease but it wasn’t a warning grip, not an indication of displeasure, no. She moved her hips against his hand and her vocalisations grew. She was confident, demanding. It only spurred his excitement further. He tore himself from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. His free hand ran over her shoulder, leading the trail, and slipped the strap of her bra down.

Caroline unclipped the back of her bra and let the white, lacy fabric drop to the floor. His eyes raked over her form. God, she was effortlessly tantalising. He reached for her swiftly after, pulling her flush against his body. Her head fell back against the door as he kissed over her chest. His tongue darted over one pebbling nipple as his fingers teased her further. She sighed out in need. He was intent now to see that escalate. He removed his hand from beneath her shorts and smirked at the immediate glare he was greeted with.

Klaus looped two fingers under her shorts, careful to grip her panties underneath, and began to peel them away. He lowered his own body with every inch, leaving pecks and searing kisses on every inch of her stomach until he was on his knees. And with every inch, he indulged in hearing her react. She stepped out of her clothing and he nudged it aside. He pressed a tender kiss to her hip, his tongue swiping closer to her groin.

Caroline’s body jolted and he inched back to peer at her. Her expression was seemingly unable to settle as she attempted to verbalise, “Oh, um—”

He smiled uneasily and reached to rub his neck. He felt a twinge of heat pricking his skin; why he felt any degree of embarrassment was beyond him. Perhaps it wasn’t something American women enjoyed. He hadn’t had any complaints in the past. He carefully offered, “Apologies. Do you not…?”

“O-obviously I do—” Even in the darkness of the closet, he could sense the flush in her cheeks as she swallowed hard. With a hearty scoff, Caroline threw her gaze upwards and declared, “I mean, I have! And it was great. _Really_ great.”

The position they were in felt rather comical as he remained crouched between her legs and she avoided her gaze. He was on his knees and had never been so eager to prove himself to someone. He pressed his lips as a grin spread upon it. He waited, however, until her eyes slowly drifted downwards, until they met his own, to reply, “In that case, I better try my best not to disappoint, hm?”

Klaus watched in delight as her lips parted. She was searching for a rebuttal, he could sense, but it didn’t come. He tested one kiss to the expanse of her outer thigh and glanced upwards. Her lips were still parted but her eyes softened with curiosity. He pressed another kiss a touch firmer and another further inwards. There appeared to be no need to look up this time as a whimper sounded from above him. He tentatively placed both hands on her thighs, pushing gently to urge them apart. She complied with his touch instantly. Though he wished to see her face, to know her reaction, he resisted. Perhaps he simply wished to bask in the idea that she did want him as much as he wanted her after all. And that want was simply something he needed out of his system.

He kissed her thighs once more, leaving a trail up her inner thigh. Music was still pulsing from behind that single, wooden door, but he could hear the slight hitch in her breath. His lips brushed carelessly along as he searched for every sensitivity in her skin. It was with a hot kiss just inches away from the crook of her thigh that he found his answer. She shivered instantly and another whimper left her. He grinned before pressing his tongue to the area, swirling it until he elicited another sound. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and grazed his teeth once over. His eyes fluttered upwards to find her grasping at her breast. The sight stirred his own pleasure and he was quick to bite down gently before sucking the afflicted area. The sound this time was different. An air of surprise intertwined with it.

Klaus rested one hand over her left thigh, letting the other smooth over her skin until his fingers danced over her heat. He slowly looked to her, eyes curving as his fingers brushed her clit. Her hips coiled inwards and she bit her lip. Any comment on her arousal prior was simply unfitting to her current state and pride was hard to contain in the knowledge that his actions could affect her to this extent. For all her frustrations with him, she was soaking, her thighs slick with the interest she seemed to have been intent on hiding.

“Do you like that?” he murmured, his lips finding the crook of her thigh once more. He teased the boundary, his mouth claiming every inch of space. He had no intention to rush it, had every intention to leave her agonising with want. Nipping at the tender skin, he ran an index finger down and grazed her entrance once before waiting.

Caroline’s groan was immediate, “Please…”

Such music to his ears. Grasping tightly at her left thigh, he obliged in her request and followed his own trail of kisses once more until his mouth was indulging in her arousal. Her sharp gasp and tensing frame encouraged him. He brushed his fingers along her slit and his mouth promptly followed after. A small whimper fought against her lips now pressed tight. He wouldn’t argue the fact with words. He wanted her to lose every sense of restraint and wanted her admissions to be earned.

His tongue applied roughly to her clit as he licked her once. There was another hitch in her breath and an inwards coil of her body. He spread her apart with two fingers before licking again, this time careful, firm, and slow. His nose brushed her sensitive bud as he gorged upon her dripping cunt. Her mouth finally fell open at that, the moan escaping her loud and clear. He could feel his pants tightening further, the rich sound of her pleasure unlike any before. His tongue circled her entrance before running up to her clit once again.

He traced his fingers along until they found her entrance. With a slow, purposeful stroke of his tongue over her, he inserted a finger. There was a throaty noise that escaped her; he peered at her from under his lashes to be greeted with an immediate nod. He pressed deeper and watched as the whimpers left her puckered lips. He tilted his head and lapped up her arousal, moving his finger in tentative movements. A few moments passed and he inserted another finger. He crooked them both inwards and it was with a jerking cry that he found her sweet spot.

Caroline, he was beginning to see, was proactive in her own desires, a fact that proved itself when her fingers laced themselves through his hair. It wasn’t a fact he was displeased with. Quite the opposite. She gripped tightly and urged him closer as a string of curses fell from her lips. He sucked crudely on her clit, his fingers moving in tandem. Her body coiled slightly but he persisted. She tugged harder on his hair and he swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking. He moaned into her, his mouth hot on her cunt and his fingers curling rhythmically.

“Shit— oh my god!” Caroline exclaimed raggedly. Her legs wobbled and the sound of her hand slapping against the door rang out. He didn’t cease his actions, only further continued his ministrations until her body was practically vibrating on his tongue. She released a drawn out moan, her body growing lax and her fingers releasing on his hair.

He eventually parted and rose from his knees leisurely, letting his fingers trace her sides inch by inch. Her chest was rising and falling unevenly and her eyes were a swirl of undecipherable thoughts. Once at her level, he pondered, “On a scale of great to _really_ great, how—”

Caroline thrust her lips onto his, her hands grasping his cheeks. Her teeth tugged on his bottom lip and he growled in return. Her urgency was thrilling. Her need to have him further was nothing short of a compliment to his skills. But he was far from done with her. He wanted to explore her very fabric, to have her begging for more. He curled his hands around her wrists and parted from her.

“So, great?” he murmured, his gaze falling in search of her lips briefly.

Caroline’s hands slipped from his cheeks. She shrugged her left shoulder and mirrored his gaze. By the time she met his eyes, dark and waiting, his mind was racing. She wet her lip as she answered, “It wasn’t bad.”

Klaus’ jaw dropped. He pressed a hand to his chest and grinned. “I’m wounded, love.” She huffed out and looked away. His own eyes became downcast as he found himself scrambling to fill the silence. He had spent the last year and a half making his way through meaningless events, flirting with women with no care for how his night would end, though it was ever in his favour. But Caroline… Why did she have such an effect on his ego already? He offered, “You know we don’t have to.”

She finally shot him a sharp look. “And if I want to?”

His head pulled back abruptly and twitched an angle. She was laying it all out on the floor for him to see, to decide. And yes, he would love nothing more than to splay her out and memorise every vocalisation she had, but he wanted her to want him in equal parts. “Do you?” he questioned, earning her own surprise. He gravitated closer, resting both hands either side of her. “It’s much nicer to hear you say it.”

Caroline appeared to consider what now felt to him—and to her, he was sure—like a dare. She shifted on her feet suddenly and the close proximity became ever so clear. “I want to.” She looked proud and stoic in her declaration. He raised his eyebrows and his lips twitched mercilessly. It wasn’t long before her voice rasped out in displeasure, “ _Seriously_? You’re just going to stand there and—”

It was then that he kissed her senselessly, his hands roaming over her hips. She mewled against his mouth before licking into it. He found himself surprised when she grasped at his belt, the accessory jingling as she undid it. Her hands tugged and fiddled with the leather, finally popping out the prong to allow her access. She made quick work of the button on his jeans but grinned against his lips as she took every liberty in unzipping it. When it reached the bottom, her palm spread over his bulge and he felt his mouth run dry. It killed him to part from her again and her lips attempted to follow to his equal amusement and arousal.

He took hold of her wrist, let his fingers spread over the back of her hand, and managed out, “Do you have protection on you?” He found the sudden clearing of her throat paired with her wandering eyes too endearing not to soothe. He scrunched his nose and explained, “Unfortunately, I hadn’t expected my time across the pond to be so fruitful.”

Caroline let the silence linger, simply staring at him. He considered whether she had second doubts. But the moment he so much as tilted his head, she held up an index finger and firmly said, “ _Don’t_ judge me, okay?”

He watched blankly as she crouched down to their discarded clothing. Stowed discreetly in her front shorts pocket was a square, silver packet. She tossed her hair over shoulder and rose to meet him once more. Glancing at it in her palm, he asked, “And why would I judge you for that?”

Caroline, though she tugged him in by the waistband, received him with a dry tone, “Because most people would.” She took hold of his jeans and he quirked a brow as she shoved them down. His boxers went soon after; her appetite was duly noted. She eyed him with a suppressed grin. “ _Guys_ would.”

He kicked his jeans aside, gravitating closer, and questioned smugly, “Now who’s being judgemental?”

She scoffed but her eyes were alight with mischief as she peeled open the packaging. Her hand found his cock soon after, running upwards until his breath waned. He intended to comment but she kissed him roughly. He felt pathetic being putty in her hand, but that hand was caressing him as her lips captured his. She ran her thumb slowly and lightly over the tip. It was enough to silence him as she rolled the condom onto his cock. He exhaled a gruff breath at the gentle pump she gave him but promptly took her by the waist to bring her close.

She seemed to protest out of principle, holding him firmer. He growled once again but the way she giggled, her tongue intertwined with his, left his blood rushing and heat growing. He tore his lips away and began kissing down her neck, sucking carelessly under her jaw. The idea of her walking out there with his mark on her was a salacious one indeed. She whimpered and her grip loosened as her head fell back. He caught her leg and hooked his hand under her knee. He licked a stripe up her neck, nibbling along her jaw.

Caroline whined and her hand gently reached for his length once more. She let her fingers glide from base to tip before placing it carefully at her entrance. He murmured against her skin and she coaxed him inside of her. The slight cry that left her as he entered her drew out until he settled against her walls. He began to move, slowly, at first, listening for the change in her breath, the noises it would elicit. She lifted her leg higher around his waist and curled her fingers around his bicep before rocking her hips with his.

Gradually, they found their rhythm, his cock rolling into her as she gyrated against him. He brought his lips to the base of her neck and his hands massaged her breast. She bit her lip as the sound that left her was strangled until her mouth fell open. He pressed his tongue across her collar bone before kissing the dip in it. She squeezed tightly on his bicep as she attempted to adjust her position.

Klaus hoisted her up, bringing her legs tightly around him, and pressed her back up against the door with a thud. She gasped at the sudden action but her lips found his again, her curls a mess over her face. He re-aligned himself up against her entrance, running his tip along her slick sensitivity. She grazed his lip with her teeth and whimpered out encouragement. His voice gravelled as he pushed into her, “Christ…love…”

He grunted as he pushed into her deeper, his hands smoothing over her legs until they spread over her buttocks. He held tightly, urging for her close proximity, to feel her skin on his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hips moved against his. It was gradual but purposeful. It seemed now she was the one teasing him. Her ministrations and desperate utterances were so sweet and gratifying.

Caroline pulled back just barely. “Touch me,” she begged against his lips, her eyes commanding his.

He didn’t comment, nor grin, simply brought his hand around and brushed his fingers over her. He thumbed at her clit precisely, waiting for her reaction. He found himself swelling inside of her by the way her mouth fell open to a torturous moan. He brushed her hair away and began to kiss along the nape of her neck, pumping into her. She groaned in response. Her fingers slipped over his shoulders and pressed down until her nails grazed his skin.

Caroline used all her strength to gyrate, her thigh clamped around his hip and curls draping around the back of her neck. “Right there,” she sobbed into the crook of his neck. She moved against his fingers and he could feel her walls clench around him. She gasped softly as he thrust into her harder. He rolled his hips faster and her back hit the door with each movement. She forced his lips to hers and kissed him deeply.

Klaus could feel himself reaching his end, sped up his movements to her heavenly whimpers and croons. Caroline met his rhythm with equal force, letting her nails drag across his back. He cursed out as his body shuddered into hers, “Fuck.”

The quiet around them settled as the sounds of music became present again. Her shoulders met his and their foreheads rested against one another’s. Their breaths intertwined in a calm rhythm, the heat between them now so heightened. He set her down gently on the floor but let his fingers trace her shape.

Caroline settled gradually against his touch and choked out, “That… Uh…” She shifted and he let his hands fall away in time as she parted back against the door. “Thank you.” It was polite and much like the woman that had invited him to dinner the night before. He wondered if she might shake his hand next. That would be a tempting opportunity but he supposed there would be much opportunity to spare in the next month or two. A lot of time to pass and many ways to pass it.

Instead, he simply chuckled, “I would say ‘all my pleasure’ but at the risk of my ego, that’s not entirely true.” He paused to tilt his head inward and grinned. “Are you this formal with every man or am I special? I must say I’d much prefer the latter.” 

He could tell she was scrambling for an easy reply and the once she chose was arguably anything but. She announced, “I’m going to turn on the lights now,” and with that, she reached for the dangling cord. The click rang out as she pulled on it and with a flicker or two, the light was on.

The harsh light that bathed them was of no detriment to her beauty. The nude lip she had opted for was clearly a wise choice. Who would have known the state of it had she chosen that bold red he had seen on her that morning. It was a sight that brought a soft smile to his face but a conscious expression to hers. She opened her mouth, her eyes determined not to fall even a centimetre past his eyes. She quickly swallowed any words and began to look around busily. He watched her scoop up her shorts and panties, step into them and fiddle with the button, before he attended to himself.

Klaus rolled the condom off of himself and considered where to dispose of it. If his brother Kol were there, he might toss it into one of the antique vases on the shelf as a practical joke. He would barely contain himself with the knowledge, fancying himself hilarious, and would undoubtedly laugh until his insides ached. Always so childish. He chose to retrieve the packaging that had been tossed aside and wrap it up. He would find a bathroom immediately. With that in mind, he slipped on his boxers and jeans, all the while curious of the girl opposite him and just what she was doing with his mind.

Caroline was wrapping the band of her bra around her frame when he looked up. Her hair was still as effortless as when they had arrived, only now tousled from their exertion. It was a fact he enjoyed greatly. A fact he found odd to fixate on. It was just the heat of the moment, the drugs, he supposed. He stepped across the small space until her back was near flush against him. Her body reacted in an instant, an evident shiver running through her. She twisted her head to the side and he bit back a grin.

“May I?” Klaus asked low, his fingers brushing hers. He caught her wetting her bottom lip and her eyes fixing nervously in space. Though silent for a moment, she nodded and let her fingers fall from the fabric. He took hold of the tabs gently and tugged them inwards. He went hook by hook, allowed the pads of his fingers to settle on the curve of her back each time. The straps of her bra were hanging loosely down her arms; he pulled the first one up with ease, his nails grazing over her skin. He gravitated closer as he tilted his head to inspect the other. He waited for a moment, studied how her eyes wandered to view just an inch of him. Tentatively, he raised a hand to her brush of curls. He scooped around the front of them before allowing them to slip away from her bare shoulder. He felt inclined in that moment, beyond reason, to lean in, to lean in _perfectly slow_ until his lips ghosted over the soft skin at the nape of her neck. He glanced at her once, noted the way she watched attentively with parted lips, and pressed a kiss there. Despite the music still raging on behind the door, the sound of her sucking in a breath as her chest rose was the only thing on his mind. He proceeded to leave another kiss, the inside of his lower lip brushing her neck. Her ragged sigh was more encouraging than any.

Though reluctant, he tugged the remaining strap over the curve of her shoulder and with that, she slipped from all grasp. “You know,” she began with a high tone, her hair swinging as she turned, “we should probably…”

Klaus smiled knowingly. She fumbled on her shoes, her eyes avoiding him. He stepped back and collected their remaining items off the floor. “Get back out there?” he eventually asked, holding her shirt out.

Caroline looked at his hand one moment and him the next. Her lips parted and she nodded timidly. “Right,” she murmured, grasping the end of the fabric. They locked eyes. He was intent to know what else might be running through her head, any other pleasantries left to fulfil. He glanced at her lips and he could have sworn he saw her eyes wander. Still, he released the shirt to her. She threw her it on, pulling her curls out from under, and made for the door in one swift motion. She paused and looked over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later?”

Caroline lingered there. A part of him wanted her to linger a little while longer. But she proceeded to unlock the door, her hand firm on the handle. He intended to chalk it up to drugs or frivolous impulse when he called out, “Caroline.”

The way her blonde curls fell over her shoulder as she looked with expectation was hypnotising. He itched for a pencil between his fingers and a page beneath his hand. “Hm?” was all she offered, her palm resting on the door frame.

He grinned, his stare focused on her. “You really do look beautiful tonight,” he spoke softly, gesturing out.

Caroline regarded him for the longest time, her lashes gently fluttering as she looked upon his frame. She pressed her lips into a small but earnest smile. More than she had allowed him earlier that night. It would do for now. But the way she reacted to his touch and the way he felt in turn, he wasn’t so sure if a brief entanglement would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll consider leaving a comment!**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed the smut and you know...all the other things! I always had this outtake in the back of my head in some shape or form since writing that chapter 3 and I am finally sharing what was a passing thought and is now a blossoming smut lol. The biggest thing I like to stress in smut and especially in Psychedelic Kicks is _consent_. It's my responsibility as a writer to make sure I'm not promoting an unhealthy relationship or dismissing the importance of someone's consent regardless of the scenario!**
> 
> **I want to thank Kait for helping with the general conception of this idea, proof-reading and also dealing with me as I fall into crisis after crisis over making this perfect!**
> 
> **Check my tumblr klarolineagainnaturally for updates on this! You will be seeing 9 more outtakes (not just Klaroline - hence the relationship tags wink wink) all in varied length and prompt! Prompt requests are _closed_ so if you are intending to comment, thank you very much first and foremost but _please_ do not make any requests.**


End file.
